Love Drunk
by L4U74
Summary: Fluffy oneshot. Alice comes home drunk to after spending sometime drinking with Rowan...


_**Love Drunk**_

"_Top down in the summer sun, the day we met was like a hit and run, and I still taste it on my tongue. The sky was burning up like fireworks. You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt..._"

Alice hiccupped as she leant against the door to Leopard's Den, surrounded by the night with only the African moon and stars, and a dim glow from the porch providing a little bit of light. She slowly slid down, until she was completely sat on the floor, with her head awkwardly facing the sky and her eyes tightly shut.

"Alice?" Caroline frowned, sat at the porch table, as Alice's eye's shut open

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Dup asked, taking a long sip of his beer.

"I'm...just...resting my...ey...eyes" She slurred, completely oblivious to the obscurity of the situation. Getting drunk with Rowan wasn't a common occurrence, but on the occasion that she did, she usually stayed the night at Mara, to avoid the embarrassment of facing Leopard's Den.

"Are you...drunk?" Caroline wondered, walking over to her slowly, and crouching beside her

"Noooooooooooooo!" She giggled, "I'm just...happy"

"How much have you had, woman?" Dup questioned

"I dunno" Alice shrugged, "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it was reaaaaaaaaaaaaly fun"

"I bet it was" Caroline said sarcastically, wrapping Alice's arm around her neck and carefully helping her to her feet. Alice stumbled a little, and staggered over to where Dup was sat

"Ohhh! Is there more drink?" She grinned, excitedly, examining each and every empty glass beer bottle. She dropped onto an empty seat, and grabbed the last full bottle

"I think you've had enough..." Dup warned, as Alice patted the table in search for the bottle opener. She flicked the plastic cap off clumsily, and poured the orangey-brown liquid lazily into her mouth. The beer trickled all down her face on onto her top, hardly even making it past her lips.

"S'nice" She nodded, sleepily wiping her mouth with her arm. She waved the bottle in the air, spilling the rest of its contents onto the floor, "Where's Danny? Gooo get himmm! He liiikes a nice...drink"

"He's in bed. Sleeping" Caroline told her, as she hiccupped again, with Dup looking rather disheartened at the last of his beer being wasted

"Go waaake him!" Alice whined, "Let's have a party. Riight now"

"Noo! Alice! Shhh! It's late!" Caroline hissed

"Don't shush me!" Alice frowned, "Everyone loves a good...party..."

"Let's get you to your room" Dup smiled, taking hold of her arm, as she poured the remains of the beer over herself accidentally

"Leave me alone Duuuuuuuup!" She shouted, "I'm happy!"

"SHHHH!" Caroline repeated

"_The BEST THING about been a womaaan_" Alice screeched completely out of tune, in a drunken attempt at singing, mumbling the words so they we're barely distinguishable, "_Is the per...perog... per...TO HAVE A LIIIIITTLE FUN!_"

"I'll go get Danny" Caroline mouthed to Dup, as Alice was now standing up, keeping herself up right by clutching onto the table

* * *

"Danny?" Caroline whispered, knocking lightly on his door and entering "DANNY!"

"What's going on?" He yawned, sitting up

"I'm sorry for waking you but..." Caroline began

"_WOOAHHH OOHHH OOHHHH_" Alice's drunken voice echoed through the house

"Waking me? How can I sleep with that racket?" He asked, "Speaking of which...what is that?"

"Come see for yourself!" Caroline told him, leading the way back out onto the porch

* * *

"ALICE! GET DOWN!" Dup shouted, as Alice was not stood on the wobbly table, "Your gonna fall"

"_FEEEEEEEEEEL THE WAY I FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" _She continued, ignoring him_, "MANN..I feel...I feel like a...a...DANNY_!"

"What the...?" Danny frowned, seeing Alice stood on the table

"She's been with Rowan tonight" Dup reminded him, "...She's drunk...very, VERY drunk"

"I AM NOT!" Alice protested, stamping her foot. The table wobbled, making her loose her balance and stumble towards the edge

"ALICE!" Danny shouted, diving to catch her, as her foot slipped. She fell in what felt like slow motion for Danny, clumsily landing into his arms

"Heeeeyy Danny!" She laughed, "S'up?"

"You're gonna suffer in the morning" Danny sighed, smiling

"You know what Danny?" She said, "I'm gonna be sick"

Danny quickly pushed her towards the wooden banister, which Alice clutched as the watery, lumpy mess forced its way out of her body. She hung her head over the wooden frame, sleepily, with the plants below now covered in vomit.

"Let's get you to bed, eh?" Danny said, looking completely repulsed. He placed her arm around his neck, and picked her up, supporting her legs and back in a fireman's lift. She buried her head into his chest, as he carried her into their room.

* * *

Danny dumped her on the bed, not bothering to help her change. He took of her shoes and wrapped the quilt over her body, before climbing in beside her.

"Danny..." She mumbled, shuffling closer to him

"Hmmm?" He replied, draping his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest

"Sorry" She sniffled

"For what?" He asked

"Fooor...for getting...um...drunk" She hiccupped

"It's fine" He laughed, as she made herself jump, "...go to sleep"

"I love you" She whispered

"I didn't realise you were an emotional drunk..." Danny smiled

"Nooo! I mean it! I do!" She frowned, "I'm drunk...on looooove"

"If you say so" He chuckled, "I'll remind you of that tomorrow morning...when I'm running round out in the bush...in the vet hut...catering to your every need..."

"Whaa?" She question, sleepily

"You'll be hung-over and grumpy tomorrow...I know you, Alice..." He answered, "...And I also know, that its gonna be me looking after you...and I wouldn't have it any other way"

He kissed her hair softly, awaiting his reply

"Alice?" He said, nudging her softly, "Alice?"

Alice didn't say anything, but instead let out a loud snore, dribbling on him a little

"Charming" Danny laughed, shaking his head, "Absolutely charming"

_**Fin**_


End file.
